Werewolf Proposal
by zanessaforever23
Summary: Jacob Black has been dating Bella Swan for 10 years now. He has decided to marry her. He talked to his father, Billy Black and Bella’s father, Charlie Swan. They agreed to let Jacob Black to marry Bella. Let’s see what happens.


Werewolf Proposal

**Author's Note:**** The flashback is in italics and underlined. This should make it easier to read and so you won't be that confusing.**

Summary: Jacob Black has been dating Bella Swan for 10 years now. He has decided to marry her. He talked to his father, Billy Black and Bella's father, Charlie Swan. They agreed to let Jacob Black to marry Bella. Let's see what happens.

Jacob's POV

I was walking along the First Beach at La Push. I had the ring in my right pocket of my jacket. I had decided to call Bella on my phone.

Bella's POV

I was doing the laundry when all the sudden the phone started to ring. So I stopped what I was doing and went to pick up the phone.

BS: Hello.

JB: Hi, Bella.

BS: Oh. Hi, Jake.

JB: Can you come and meet me at the First Beach at La Push like in 5 minutes? I have something to tell you.

BS: Ok, I'll be there in 5 minutes. _So Bella hang up the phone and went to her bedroom to pick up her cell phone and her car keys. Then went to her Chevrolet Pickup Truck (picture in the_ _profile). She was on her way to La Push to meet Jake. She was wondering what Jake had to tell her. She finally arrived at First Beach in La Push. She got out her truck. When she saw Jake, she ran up to him and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips._ So what's it that you want to tell me? JB: I wanted to tell you that I love you so much and I want to be with you forever.

BS: I love you too; Jake and I really do want to be with you forever. _So Bella and Jake were walking along the beach and talking. They were talking about their future. They saw birds flying and the wind makes waves. While they were walking, they saw a beautiful sunset. Then Bella saw that Jake was kneeling down on one knee. This was a surprise to Bella._

JB: I have been asking you this in my heart for a long time. _When Bella took Jake's hand, his hand was all sweaty. Bella thought that he was nervous when he needs to ask her something._

BS: Ask me what for a long time? Jake why is your hands is all sweaty? Are you nervous about what you're going to ask me?

JB: My hands are sweaty because I have been wearing this warm jacket all day long. No, Bella, we have been dating for a long time. I want to be with your life forever. I want you to live with me forever. I want us to have a family together.

BS: What are you trying to say Jake?

JB: What I am trying to say is that I want you to be my wife. Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me? _Then all of a sudden Bella went completely silent. She just smiled at Jake. Bella was surprised at this. _So what is your answer? _Jake was waiting for Bella to answer him._

BS: Yes, Jake. I will marry you. I love you. _Jake was so happy to hear Bella's answer. Then Jake put the ring on her finger. Bella gave Jake another passionate kiss on the lips. Jake was thinking about their wedding when Bella interrupted his thought._ Hey, have you talked to Billy and Charlie about this yet.

JB: Yes, I did talk to them before I bought you that ring.

BS: What did they say?

JB: Why don't you find out yourself?

BS: Ok.

**Flashback**

_Jacob's POV_

_I was looking around for an engagement ring. I was going to ask Bella to marry me. I found a beautiful White Gold Cathedral Setting diamond ring (picture in the profile) I asked the storekeeper how much it cost._

_JB: How much does the White Gold Cathedral Setting diamond ring cost?_

_SK: That White Gold Cathedral Setting diamond ring cost about $2,000.00. Would you like to see it?_

_JB: I would like to see it please. __**So the cashier unlocked the cupboard door and took out the ring that Jake was talking about. Jake took a look at it.**_

_SK: Do you want to pay for that now or later?_

_JB: I will pay for it later. Could you please hold this ring for me when I return?_

_SK: Sure, I will hold that ring for you._

_JB: Thank you, so much. Bye._

_SK: You're welcome. Bye. __**Jake left the Kay Jewellers store. He drove back home. When he got home, his father was already home and watching TV.**_

_BB: How are you doing today, Jake?_

_JB: Fine, I am doing fine. I went to Kay Jewellers._

_BB: Did you find anything interesting there?_

_JB: Yes, I did. I found a beautiful White Gold Cathedral setting diamond ring? It was __14k white gold and one diamond._

_BB: Is there something that I don't know about? By the way, from when you started to do window shopping?_

_JB: Dad, I am going to ask Bella to marry me. The ring it cost about $2,000.00, kind of expensive?_

_BB: Go for it. You have been dreaming about marrying Bell for some years. I think you should talk to Charlie about it first._

_JB: Yea, I will, dad. __**Jake left the living room. He is on his way to Forks. He was driving to Bella's house. When he got out of his red Citroen C-Metisse Concept (picture in the profile), he ran the doorbell. Charlie heard the doorbell rang while he was reading the newspaper. So Charlie went to answer the door. He was surprised to see Jake.**_

_CS: Hey, Jake. It's nice to see you here. If you are looking for Bella, she is not home right now._

_JB: Oh, I am not here to see Bella._

_CS: Then what brings you here?_

_JB: I came to see you. _

_CS: Is there something wrong between Bella and you? What happened? Can you tell me?_

_JB: No, No, Yes. I went to Kay Jewellers and saw this beautiful White Gold Cathedral Setting diamond ring. I am going to ask Bella to marry me but I need your blessings. I want to ask your daughter for her hand._

_CS: Jake, you have my go-ahead to marry my daughter. You have to promise me that you will take good care of her and be there for her whenever she needs you. I know you are the right guy for my Bella._

_JB: Of course, I will love her and protect her forever, ever. Thank you so much, Charlie._

_CS: You're welcome, Jake. Since you are going to be my son-in-law, so you'll call me dad?_

_JB: Yes. Sure, Dad.__** Jake left Bella's house and went to his car. He drove back to La Push. When he got home, his father was cooking supper.**_

_BB: So, how did your talk with Charlie go?_

_JB: It went well. Charlie gave me permission to marry Bella._

_BB: That's great, Jake._

_JB: Dad, I am going to Kay Jewellers to buy the diamond ring for Bella._

_BB: Ok, Jake. Be sure to be home for supper._

_JB: Yea, I will, dad. __**Jake left the kitchen and went to his car. He was driving to Kay Jewellers. When he got there, he was looking for the storekeeper.**_

_SK: Can I help you?_

_JB: I was here earlier today and I told the lady to hold the White Gold Cathedral setting diamond ring for me._

_SK: Oh, yes, that's right. Wait here while I go and get it for you. __**The cashier went to get the ring for Jake. **__Here it is $2,000.00 please._

_JB: Here you go.__** Jake pay for it. When Jake was about to leave the store, his cell phone started to ring.**__ Hello, dad._

_BB: Jake it has been an hour, you have been in the jewellery store. When will you be home for supper?_

_JB: Dad, I am on my way home now. __**When Jake was about to leave the jewellery store, he forgot to take the ring.**_

_SK: Sir, you forgot your ring._

_JB: Thank you._

_SK: You're welcome_

**End of flashback**

Bella's POV

I had just heard Jake's incredible story of what happened today. He is so sweet. We are going to be a wonderful couple. I can't wait to tell my friends, Angela Weber, and Jessica Stanley.

BS: Wow, Jake, that was a great story.

JB: Thanks, Bella. I love you.

BS: I love you too. I am going home and call Angela and Jessica and tell them about the big wonderful news.

5


End file.
